The Aftermath
by Baby-Girl-Kelly
Summary: Takes place right after season 2 finale. Please R&R!
1. The Aftermath

The Aftermath

Chapter 1

Marissa stared at Trey's lifeless body. She looked back at her hands and back at Trey again.

"What happened?" Summer asked, a confused look on her face.

Seth looked at Summer, to Marissa, to Ryan and back to Summer. Marissa looked up at Ryan, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pushing herself up off the ground and she walked out to her car. Ryan followed her out the door and watched her drive away.

"What happened, Ryan?" Seth asked.

"Trey was choking me and Marissa shot him," Ryan told them.

Seth dropped his jaw and Summer looked like she was going to cry.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Ryan said.

He sat down on the ground and leaned his head back against the wall. Seth and Summer joined him.

"I don't know," Ryan said again. Only this time, there were tears streaming down his face.


	2. The Talk

Chapter 2

Marissa looked at her reflection in her mirror. She looked at both of her hands. There was a sudden knock on the door. Her dad poked his head it.

"Hey, kiddo. Uh, Ryan's here to see you," he said.

Ryan walked into her bedroom and gave a little smile.

"Thanks, Dad," she told him. He closed the door and left them alone.

"Hey," Ryan said.

Marissa gave him a fake smile.

"Look… about what happened," Ryan started.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan. I didn't mean to… do what I did. I really didn't want to… shoot him," she explained.

Ryan sat down on her bed and she sat down beside him. Marissa started to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan," she sobbed.

"It's okay," Ryan told her, pulling her close to him. He kissed her head.

"No. It's not," Marissa said, sniffling. "He's your _brother_, Ryan. And now he's dead!"

"But _he _attacked_ you_! I hate to say it, but he sort of deserved it…" Ryan told her.

Marissa pulled away from him and stared at him.

"By loosing his life? Sorry, Ryan, but that's not the proper way to punish someone for what they did. Yeah, what he did was wrong and stupid, but he shouldn't have to die because of some stupid little mistake."

She paused.

"I think you better go. I'll see you later," she told him.

Ryan stood up slowly.

"See you, then," Ryan said, opening her bedroom door and pulling it closed behind him.

Marissa stared at her door and collapsed onto her bed. She sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep.


	3. The Discovery

Chapter 3

Ryan slammed the pool house door closed. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. Just then, Seth walked in.

"Hey, man. What's wrong?" he asked.

Ryan looked up at him and gave him a look.

"Hey now, no need for that," he joked, sitting down beside Ryan. "Come on, what's bothering you? Really, this time."

"I don't know. I'm kind of feeling, 'mixed' feelings. Part of me is happy that Trey is gone. I mean, all he did was cause trouble. But the other part, wants him to be alive. It's really confusing," Ryan explained.

"Well, after what he did, I'm thinking he deserved it. He _attacked_ Marissa. He hurt her."

"I know, Seth. I'm aware of that. But still, he _was_ my brother, though. He still shouldn't have done that. God! How could I have been so stupid as to think he could change?" Ryan said, looking at Seth.

"I don't know. But he seemed like he was trying," Seth told him.

"I know. And I actually thought he did. But he's Trey. And Trey would never have changed. Not even to save his life," Ryan said.

"I kinda want to be alone right now. I'll see you later, ok?" Ryan said.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll come and get you when supper's ready. See you." Seth said, getting up and heading for the door. Ryan laid down and stared at the ceiling.

Jess stepped into Treys' apartment. She looked around at the mess.

"What happened?" she whispered to herself.

She saw Treys' dead body and her eyes went wide.

"Trey? Trey!" she screamed.

She saw the bullet hole in his back, and she swallowed. She pushed herself up and took one final glance at Trey. She walked out the door and drove away.


End file.
